tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seles Wilder
Seles Wilder ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Seles ist die Halbschwester von Zelos Wilder, dem Auserwählten von Tethe'alla. Sie wurde als Tochter des vorigen Auserwählten und einer Halbelfe geboren, mit der ihr Vater trotz seiner Ehe mit Zelos' Mutter Mylene Wilder eine Beziehung gehabt hatte. Mylene und Seles' Vater waren von der Kirche von Martel gegen ihre Willen miteinander verheiratet worden, und während Mylene sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben hatte, hatte Seles' Vater dennoch die Beziehung mit der Frau gesucht, die er eigentlich geliebt hatte. Nachdem der Vater von Seles und Zelos gestorben war, hatte Zelos als ältestes Kind den Titel des Auserwählten hatte. Seles' Mutter hatte ihm daher an einem Wintertag aufgelauert, an dem er mit Mylene im Garten einen Schneemann gebaut hatte. Zelos berichtet davon, dass er sich lediglich erinnert, wie der Schneemann zusammengestürzt und der Schnee rot geworden war. Die Magie, die von Seles' Mutter eigentlich auf ihn abgefeuert worden war, um ihn zu töten, hatte Mylene getroffen. Seles' Mutter wurde gefangen genommen und hingerichtet. thumb|left|300px|Seles unterhält sich mit Zelos und den anderen Helden Seles selbst kam daraufhin in die "Abtei" auf dem südöstlichen Kontinent Tethe'allas unter Hausarrest. Offiziell ist sie wegen ihrer Krankheit dort, die sie bereits seit jungen Tagen plagt. Zelos, der nach dem Tod seiner Eltern auch noch die Trennung von seiner Schwester verkraften musste, schenkte ihr als Zeichen seiner Liebe seinen Cruxis-Kristall, das Juwel des Auserwählten. Seles wächst in der Abtei unter der Aufsicht ihres persönlichen Dieners Tokunaga auf, mit dessen Hilfe sie die Abtei gelegentlich verlassen kann, um etwa Meltokio zu besuchen. Tales of Symphonia Seles erscheint lediglich einmal in der Hauptgeschichte von "Tales of Symphonia", als die Helden nach Welgaia aufbrechen müssen, um ein Mana-Fragment zu besorgen. Hierfür müssen sie in den Turm des Heils, wofür sie den Cruxis-Kristall benötigen, um die Eingangspforte zu öffnen. Daher müssen die Helden Seles in der Abtei aufsuchen, wo Zelos den Cruxis-Kristall von ihr fordert. Sie versucht hierbei, sich kühl zu geben. Als Zelos ihr Zimmer verlässt, bittet sie ihn in der Anwesenheit der anderen Helden, auf sich achtzugeben, dementiert aber schließlich, dies getan zu haben. Seles ist ein optionaler Bossgegner, der bekämpft werden kann, wenn einem Helden der Sieg in der schwierigsten Stufe des Einzelkampfes gelingt. Seles wird dann als zusätzliche Herausforderung erscheinen. Ihr Grund hierfür hängt davon ab, was mit Zelos im Spielverlauf geschehen ist: Ist er am Leben, will sie ihm beweisen, dass sie stark genug ist, um ihn auf seiner Reise begleiten zu können. Ist er gestorben, will sie Rache an den anderen Helden. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Seles ist nach der Wiedervereinigung der Welten zu Zelos nach Meltokio gezogen, gemeinsam mit ihrem Diener Tokunaga. Nachdem sie erfahren hatte, was genau Exspheres sind und dass sie aus den Seelen von Menschen kultiviert werden, hat sie ihren direkt abgegeben. Hierdurch verschlechterte sich jedoch ihr Zustand, da ihre Krankheit nun stärkeren Einfluss auf sie hat. thumb|300px|Seles in Alices Gewalt In Kapitel 5 "Die Wahrheit hinter der Maske" sind die Helden auf der Suche nach Seles, da Regal Bryant in Erfahrung bringen konnte, dass sie sich Glacies' Kern angeeignet hat, ohne sich der Gefahren bewusst zu sein. Die Helden suchen sie auf, werden jedoch in dem Anwesen entsetzt von Tokunaga darüber unterrichtet, dass Seles soeben von Lloyd Irving entführt wurde. Hierbei handelte es sich in Wirklichkeit um Decus, der sich mithilfe von Solum' Kern verwandelt hatte. Die Helden brechen zur Kapfestung auf, um Seles zu retten, und finden sie dort in der Gewalt von Alice vor. Es gelingt Colette Brunel, Sheena Fujibayashi und Regal Bryant jedoch, Alice und Decus lang genug hinzuhalten, sodass Seles sich zu ihrem Bruder flüchten kann. Nachdem die Helden Seles nach Hause bringen konnten, übergibt sie ihnen freiwillig Glacies' Kern. Persönlichkeit Zunächst wirkt Seles ihrem Bruder, aber Lloyd und vor allem Sheena gegenüber sehr kalt. Letzteres rührt daher, dass Zelos ihr einmal von Sheena als "Zuckerpüppchen" berichtet hat und Seles deshalb, eifersüchtig und furchtsam darüber, Zelos zu verlieren, einen gewissen Neid auf sie entwickelte. Sie jagte Sheena einmal durch Meltokio und beschimpfte sie als Hexe, die ihren Bruder verführte. In "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" scheint sich diese Abneigung jedoch gelegt zu haben. Durch ihre Krankheit wird Seles stark eingeschränkt und obwohl sie mithilfe eines Exspheres ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben hätte leben können, gab sie ihn nach den Berichten darüber, was sie eigentlich sind, ab. Kampfstil Seles besitzt eine große Handtasche, die wahlweise entweder zu einem großen Schild zur Abwehr geformt werden kann, oder aber aus der sie ein Schwert hervorholen kann. Seles ist langsam, aber kraftvoll, und beherrscht eine Reihe von Zaubern. Wissenswertes *Zelos bezeichnet Seles als feine Edeldame und ausgezeichnete Kampfsportlerin. *Regal behauptet, Seles wäre der Mittelpunkt der High Society, wenn sie nicht abgelegen von allem in der Abtei leben müsste. *Seles selbst ist ein Mensch, beherrscht allerdings Magie. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass sie, wie ihr Bruder auch, Aionis injiziert bekommen hat. Dies deutet daraufhin, dass auch Menschen, deren einer Elternteil eines Halbelfe war, dazu in der Lage sein können, Magie zu nutzen. *Im Manga von Tales of Symphonia existieren von Seles' Namen die beiden Schreibweisen "Seles" und "Celes". Charakterliste en:Seles Wilder Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Seles Wilder